the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Five Possible All-Female Remakes
There's seemingly no middle ground when it comes to the ideas of inclusion and diversity in the film industry; while one side will applaud themselves for including more token minorities, the other side will decry them for shoving propaganda down their throats. On one hand, the latter complaints are beyond bigoted and narrow-minded, but they often have a point when the former only does so with established products being recycled and rehashed. Fortunately, the new Ocean's 8 seems to have been finally capable of creating the bridge, with critics citing it warrants its existence due to being based on a simple, enjoyable idea. That seems like a fair consensus; retell these stories that have enough of a blank slate to approach from a different angle in the same interesting world. With that in mind, these are five ideas of films that can be both champions for a more inclusive industry that relies on clever filmmaking instead of the gimmick. No. 5: One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest - dir. by Lynne Ramsay As much a psychological horror thriller and intense character study as it is a potential commentary on the uncaring, apathetic gaze of the modern patriarchal society, the dramatic and humanistic potential is abundant in a One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest set in a female correctional facility. As heavy and thematic as the potential is, this is also a perfect chance to watch skilled performers jump back and forth with each other as they juggle humanity with mental illness in a bottle setting. The ideal candidate for channeling the same sense of wild and sincere energy of Jack Nicholson include Jennifer Lawrence, while a somber Viola Davis could take over the quiet, stoic Will Sampson, all underneath the thumb of Joaquin Phoenix taking over for Louise Fletcher. No. 4: Stand by Me - dir. by Kelly Fremon Craig Rob Reiner's coming-of-age classic and one of the most successful adaptations of a Stephen King novel, this is a potentially revolutionary film due to its setting. Rather than the typical urban location of a high school student, the single day setting of Stand by Me allows breathing room for the cast and crew to escape the obligatory checkmarks of other films of the genre. The elements of friendship, nostalgia, and forced maturity are genderless issues, while a different lense could be the best way to update this film. In terms of casting, it's difficult to nail any actresses down that would break through, but Elle Fanning, Kaitlyn Dever, Anya Taylor-Joy, and Zendaya all seem like a capable quartet. No. 3: Resevoir Dogs - dir. by Greta Gerwig Snarky, irreverent, and a gender-defying level of violent, a slick crime comedy about the nuances of pop culture combined with a heist gone wrong make for the perfect synopses of watching actresses squirm and have some fun. Greta Gerwig's penchant behind the camera for fluid camerawork, crisp editing, and a passionate but perfectional eye for detail makes her one of the few directors capable of ever matching Quentin Tarantino's vibe, so this is a sandbox she could easily own. Combine this with a veteran Cate Blanchett, fresh-faced Emma Watson, a sociopathic Charlize Theron, and a squirmy Emma Stone, plus a cameo from Gerwig herself, and the formula is ready. No. 2: Philadelphia - dir. by Sofia Coppola As topical today as it was fifteen years ago, the issues of the LGBT and AIDS struck communities have finally broken through their most basic yet monumental barriers. To capture the current zeitgeist, an important courtroom drama combined with themes- but not heavy-handed- of acceptance, tolerance, and human decency has no need of explaination for existence. Perhaps the issue could be updated; hence, Daniela Vega coupled alongside an atypically intolerant performance from Octavia Spencer could be just the way to hit the nail on the head. No. 1: The Expendables - dir. by Kathryn Bigelow This goes without saying, but the original Expendables is the exact kind of explosive, corny, goofy fun that serves as the potential pioneer for female-led ensemble films. The original is hardly a masterpiece, and with Kathryn Bigelow's eye for technical prowess (plus a chance for her to have some actual fun like back in Point Break), it could be an astounding success. Plus, there's a total abundance of action superheroines of today to take over the cast; Emily Blunt, Natalie Portman, Angelina Jolie, Margot Robbie, Gal Gadot, Lucy Liu, and Michelle Rodriguez makes for an outstanding cast. Category:Top Five